pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Digital Mashup Survival
Digital Mashup Survival is a game mode in Plants Vs Zombies: Breaking the System. Overview There is no happy ending in the Digital Mashup. Fight limitless waves of enemies from all corners of cyberspace as long as you can. How far can you go? Appearance The appearance looks like a green computer chip based on an SD card with the player's house to the left, multicolored paths to the right, and and a green void of ones and zeroes in the background. Gameplay Like other survival challenges, this world is measured in waves. Each successful wave wins you a flag. You can spend these flags on coins, plants, or even a special upgrade. Keep in mind you can pause and leave at any time and you can go right where you left off next time you play. The game stops between each wave so you can pick your seeds like other survivals. Mechanic This world has two major mechanics; 1# The world has wire flashes that appear with each wave that affects either zombies or plants with boosts. It will be purple if it hurts you and green if it helps you. It happens randomly, but zombie boosts are more common. * Speed boost: All zombies move at 125% speed. * Health boost/restore: All zombies on screen have their health fully restored. * Attack boost: Zombies deal 150% their usual damage. * Teleport: The leftmost zombie in each lane is teleported to the rightmost plant. * Defense: All zombies on screen have a 0.5nds damage reduction. * Timely error: Plants will either slow down or zombies will speed up and vice versa. * Plant food: You either gain a free plant food or a random plant is boosted with plant food for free. * Rainbow heal: All plants on screen are healed for 15 seconds. * Zombie minimizer: Shrinks all zombies on screen like shrinking violet. * Sunny day: Sun values are increased by 25 for the duration of the wave. 2# Additionally, every five waves, the world gets a randomly chosen gimmick from the other worlds. The exceptions to this are the gimmicks from Motherboard mayhem, Glitch Sitch, Memory Lane, and Terabytes of the Deep because because zombies from the Motherboard Mayhem can use powers at all times (but are very rare), all types of zombies from the memory Lane can appear at any time, and glitch zombies always create darkness. Terabytes of the Deep just doesn't appear. Unlock Unlocking every other current survival challenge will add an icon for you to click on. Doing so will open a menu where you can read the description and choose to either "continue" which continues your last game, "Start new" which resets your game to wave 1, or "Prizes" which takes you to the prizes you can earn from the game. Prizes Prizes here. Zombies * Containment Conundrum: All except the Courier Gargantuar. * Mainstream Cyber Scream: All except Digital Zomboss's Mainstream Monster. * Glitch Sitch: All except for ID Zomboss's Black Hole Virus. Note that these can always darken tiles, but the darkening only lasts 15 seconds in this world. * Heat Treat: All except for the Vengeful Cooling Fan. * Simulation Z: All except for the Zombie Commando Bot. * Decycle Bin: All except for Digital Zomboss's Drill of Doom. * Motherboard Mayhem: All except for Digital Zomboss's Encryption Turret and the Malevolent Mainframe. Note that these zombies always have their powers active, but are rare because of this. * Digital Shop Disaster: All except for Digital Zomboss' Anti-trust Engine. * Memory Lane: All except for Zomboss Memory. Note that zombies may come in any of their alternate versions at any given time. * Code Carnage: All except for Template Zombie. * Terabytes of the Deep: All of the non-special zombies and Adorned Zombie. * Import Crash: All except Digital Zomboss’s Digital Downloader and Digital Zomboss’ Z-drive Import. Gallery Credit Thanks to GlaceGlacierDude: For the pictures, the concept, half the mechanics, and Sticky Dates. Notes * The more helpful a mechanic is, the more zombies you can expect to show up. * Once you unlock this, it's unlocked permanently. Even if a new survival challenge is created that you have not unlocked yet. Category:Aaxelae's Creations